1. Field of the Invention
The skin graft applicator is in the field of devices and methods for application and positioning of skin grafts during surgical grafting procedures. Skin grafts are typically difficult to reposition once applied to a wound site, as the wound tissue adheres to the skin graft and resists the movement of the graft. Similarly, air bubbles and fluid are often trapped under a skin graft, and are difficult to remove once the graft has been placed on the wound site. It may also be desirable to smooth the skin to prevent wrinkling as much as possible. The applicator described herein provides improved tools for the removal of air bubbles and fluid from underneath the graft and for the positioning and movement of the graft on the wound site.